Labyrinth: Jareth's Return
by maggie.donnelly.16
Summary: A year after the events in the Labyrinth,Sarah tells her friends of her adventures during a sleepover.As her friends laugh at her she leaves and says those magic words bringing her back to the place of her wonderful and dangerous dream of the past.Her friends are nowhere to be found. What will she have to do to gain them back and will she make the right choices or the same mistake?


_The_

_Labyrinth_

_Jareth Returns_

A Friends Production

Dedicated to:

All My Friends

Happy 18th Birthday, Gabby.

Cast

Cassandra Ramirez…. Sarah

Gabby Ashley… Michelle

Maggie Donnelly…. Sheryl

Stephanie Kopanski….Tammy

David Bowie (No Substitute)… Jareth

Demetri Mosca …. …Someone that has not yet been introduced

Adam Gordon…... Someone that has not yet been introduced

Mystery Man (In uniform)….Man from Other Kingdom

Jordan Parker…Hoggle

Emmett Donnelly…Jareth's Right Hand Man

Apollo…..….Ludo

Puppets…..… The obvious

(Camera zooms in on a window of a suburban house, middle of the night)

(Pan in on four teenage girls playing at what is obviously a sleepover)

Sheryl: Hey Sarah, thanks for having this sleepover.

Tammy: Yeah. It's been so long since we've hung out!

Michelle: Affirmative!

Sarah (Laughs):You're welcome you guys. It's great to see you all again.

Michelle: Hey you guys! Let's play Truth or Dare!

Tammy: Alright then, who goes first?

Michelle: Why not Sarah, because she's the oldest.

Sarah: Oh, all right. If I must.

Michelle (Leans in intently): Sarah. Truth or dare?

Sarah (Long pause): Dare.

Michelle: I dare you to tell us the craziest thing that's ever happened to you.

Sheryl: Yeah! Tell us!

Tammy: This'll be interesting…

Sarah: Okay, I'll tell you. But you can't laugh no matter how absurd it sounds. And remember, this is the absolute truth. So it all happened just last summer…

(Title screen, opening credits)

Sarah: And that's the craziest thing that's ever happened to me.

(After a couple minutes of silence, Michelle, Tammy, and Sheryl burst out laughing)

Sheryl (Still laughing weakly): Wow, Sarah. That was a good one. That was definitely the best story you have ever made up!

Sarah: It's true! I tell you it's all true! If you don' believe me, I'll send you there myself! And I won't come to save you!

(Sarah stomps towards the door, opens it, stomps out and slams the door behind her.)

Sarah: Oh! They make me so angry sometimes! Jareth, if you still listen, I wish. No, I mustn't!

(A flash to The Goblin King's Throne Room. Jareth is sitting in his throne in customary fashion.)

Jareth (Leans forward suddenly, staring into the camera)(Whispers): Sarah! Is that you?

(Cuts back to Sarah)

Sarah: You know what?! I think I will! I wish the goblins would take them away right now!

(Complete silence from the bedroom)

(Sarah starts and runs into the bedroom)

Sarah: Oh god! What have I done? How could I have let this happen again?! No! This can't be happening! Not again!

(Jareth appears behind Sarah and puts his hand on her shoulder)

Jareth (In a soft whisper): Yes Sarah, it is happening again. (sweeps her into his arms) You can't stay away from me forever. You have 13 hours to save your friends. I'll give you fair warning, though. (Brings her back up to her feet) (At the outside of the Labyrinth walls) The Labyrinth has changed since you were last here. (Gives her a fleeting kiss on the lips, but Sarah does not resist) Good luck. (Vanishes)

Sarah (A bit dazed, starts walking towards the Labyrinth): Now I wonder where Hoggle is…

(From the left you see Hoggle meandering along the sides of the wall. He is a bit different though, as is everything else. It seems as if everything is much younger than when Sarah was last here.)

Sara (Notices Hoggle): Hoggle!

(Runs towards him with arms outstretched as if about to give him a hug. When Sarah gets to him, Hoggle pushes her away.)

Hoggle: Who ARE you?!

Sarah: Why, I'm Sarah. Your best friend!

Hoggle: Hoggle has no friends. Hoggle doesn't WANT any friends. Hoggle is Hoggle's friend! (Glares evilly at Sarah then runs away muttering under his breath)

Sarah: Hoggle! Wait! (Starts running up to him) Tell me how to get into the Labyrinth!

(Hoggle stops, and turns around. He points his finger at a hidden archway)

Hoggle: You gets in there. Now what else is it that you want? (Huffs and crosses his arms while tapping his left foot)

Sarah: Take me to the Goblin City or as far as you can.

Hoggle: Alright. Why should I do that?

Sarah (Lifts up a bag of jewels with a wicked smile on her face): Because I have your jewels!

Hoggle (Jaw drops): Hey! Them's mine!

Sarah: I know! And I'll give them back to you as soon as I save my friends. No let's go!

Hoggle (Gloomily): All right. I don't promise nothing but, I'll take you as far as I can.

(Hoggle starts to walk away and Sarah follows him toward the hidden archway leading to the Labyrinth)

Sarah (Giggling under her breath): That's just what he said last time!

Hoggle: What was that?

Sarah: Nothing!

Hoggle: You said last time! What do you mean by that? I have never met you before in my life!

Sarah: Yes, you have! Ugh! This is so weird! Right now I need to focus on finding my friends all because Jareth stole them! But, I might as well explain how I know you already.

(The two walk along the halls of the Labyrinth and the camera switches to a shot of Jareth finishing a transportation spell on Michelle)

Jareth (Turns to Sheryl and mutters): Now, where should I transport the last girl?

Sheryl (Smiling coyly and fluttering her eyelashes): Hey, I'm Sheryl.

Jareth (Confused by this act of obvious flirtation): Uhhhh… hi.

Sheryl (Starts walking towards him slowly): So, I never did quite catch your name.

Jareth: I never said it.

Sheryl: Well, you should probably tell me then.

Jareth: It's Jareth.

Sheryl: Hi, Jaret.

Jareth: No, it's Jareth. With a tthhhhhh.

Sheryl: Hi Jaret-tthhhhh. Better?

Jareth: Close enough.

Sheryl (Seductively talking to Jareth as she walks towards him like a leopard preparing to strike): So… I hear you're a king. (Puts her hand on his shoulder softly) I love a man in uniform.

Jareth (Hurriedly takes her hand off his shoulder): Well, I know this king in the neighboring kingdom. He's, uh, really nice. I could set you up on a date sometime… (Backs farther away from Sheryl).

Sheryl (Moves very close): I think, (Moves closer) I'll stay right here.

(Jareth runs to his throne which is on the other side of the room, stares at Sheryl and transports her to the Labyrinth)

(Back to Sarah and Hoggle)

Hoggle: Man! I sure am thirsty! Do you have anything to drink, Sarah?

Sarah: Sorry, I don't.

(Enter the worm)

Worm: 'Allo!

Sarah: It's you! Do you know the way through the Labyrinth?

Worm: Who, me? Naw, I'm just a worm. Lived in this crook my whole life!

Hoggle: Then do you have anything to drink?

Worm: Sure I do! Wait one second and I'll bring you guys out some tea.

(Worm starts to go back into his crook when Sarah stops him after noticing there are no more openings in the Labyrinth)

Sarah: Excuse me, but do you know where there are any openings to go through?

Worm: One second, the tea's going to get cold. (Goes in crook and comes back out with little cups of tea. Sarah and Hoggle each take one) Now, there's an opening right across from you. (They finish the tea and hand him back the cups)

Sarah: Over there?

Worm: Yup.

Sarah: Thanks! Come on Hoggle! (They run to the left)

Worm: Don't go that way!

(Sarah comes back)

Sarah: What?

Worm: I said, don't go that way!

Sarah (Turns and runs the other direction): Thanks again! Come on, Hoggle! (Hoggle catches up behind her)

Worm (Shaking his head): If she'd kept going that way, she'd have gone straight to the castle! (Inches back into his crook)

(Sarah and Hoggle are in a different part of the Labyrinth and are walking down a spiral staircase. As they reach the bottom, they notice that a crystal ball has rolled from behind them, bouncing down the last set of stairs, landing at a goblin's feet)

Goblin: So, (Stands up and turns into Jareth) what have we here?

Hoggle (Obviously nervous): Nothing!

Jareth: Nothing? Nothing tra, la, la?! Hoggwart, if I didn't know better, I would think that you were helping this girl.

Hoggle and Sarah: It's Hoggle!

Jareth: (Rolls eyes) Whatever. So Sarah, how have you been enjoying my Labyrinth? I know it's changed ever since you left this place….

Sarah: It's interesting. Why is everyone younger?

Jareth: I don't know. Because they are. Well, I have to get going, I think I heard one of your friends getting stuck in one of my ! (Vanishes)

Hoggle: Jareth sure is one crazy and scary dude.

Sarah: You bet. (Looks at watch) Come on, we've got to hurry to save my friends!

(They run off and burst into a garden and see Tammy talking to a bird eating spaghetti?)

Tammy: Hey bird, do you have any idea where I should go?

(Bird slurps some pasta, and Tammy gets up as if to walk away when she sees Sarah)

Tammy: Sarah! (Runs up to her and gives her a hug) You found me!

Sarah (Looks to Hoggle and whispers): Well, that was easy. (Talks to Tammy) Now, do you know where Jareth sent the others?

Tammy: No. Jareth transported us separately and I was the first to go!

Hoggle (Pushes in between the two recently reunited friends): What are we doing just standing here?! We've got to find the others!

(They all run off and find themselves in a cave where upon they hear a mighty roar)

Sarah: What was that?!

Tammy (Excitedly): Let's find out! (Runs off into the darkness)

Hoggle (Brings out a lamp and lights it): Come on. Let's go find her.

(They head into the dark and hear another roar, but closer this time. They run quicker and then stop as they stumble into a puppy with red fur and little horns)

Ludo: Roar! (Jumps up and licks Hoggle, therefore knocking Hoggle down under the weight of the little monster)

Sarah (Crouches down and Ludo comes up to her): Awww. It's a puppy!

Ludo (Cocks his head): Ludo!

Sarah (Excitedly gives him a hug): Ludo! I missed you so much! (Ludo cocks head in confusion) My name's Sarah.

Ludo: Sarah, friend?

Sarah: Yes! And this is Hoggle! (Hoggle glares at her maliciously) Now, have you seen my friend Tammy running around here by any chance?

(Ludo runs into what seems like a cavern with the others in tow. They arrive in a little forest where Tammy is again talking to what seems like the same bird)  
Tammy: Hey bird, can I have some past?

Sarah: Wow! Déjà vu!

Tammy: Sarah! You found me! Again.

Sarah: Yeah! Come on, let's go find the others!

Hoggle: What about Ludo?

Sarah: Well, he can come too!

Ludo: Come with friends?

Sarah: Yes you can come with us. Come on, we're losing time!

(You see Jareth and Sheryl walking in the Labyrinth)  
Jareth: Now, where do you want to go?

Sheryl: Anywhere you want to go.

Jareth (Starting to walk away from her): Uh, well, you do that.

(Sheryl follows)

Jareth: Fine.(Taking out a crystal with a flourish) This is a crystal.

Sheryl (Bluntly): I can see that.

Jareth (Sighs exasperated): Well, this crystal shows you your dreams.

Sheryl: I already know my dreams. Why don't you look at them?

Jareth (Obviously scared): Uh, okay? (Mutters) Please don't be about me. Please don't be about me…

(Sheryl and Jareth look into the crystal and we go into the dream sequence. Similar to the first one. Jareth looks around him trying to find Sarah amidst the throng of goblins and other such creatures when he spots Sheryl. The music starts. He walks towards Sheryl but, upon seeing Sarah in a princess dress, he slowly glides towards Sarah. As they start to dance, Sarah morphs into Sheryl. Jareth looks confused but, goes along with so as not to make a scene at the ball. One minute into the song, Sheryl starts to sing to Jareth. Jareth starts to look confused and understands what the song means)

Jareth (Shouts): Eeww! (Pushes away from Sheryl and runs off)  
(Go back into the clearing where we first began. Jareth finds Sheryl staring dreamily into his two-colored eyes)

Jareth: You stalker! (He vanishes back to the throne room leaving Sheryl alone with her dreams)

(Goblins are acting like Sheryl all about Jareth's feet. Jareth is obviously getting annoyed with the goblins and goes to the closest one and starts singing "Dance Magic". At the end of the song he has a vision of getting married to Sheryl. He shudders then walks away with the scene ending with "Here comes the bride")

(Go back to Sarah and her friends walking through the Labyrinth when they suddenly meet Michelle. She is tied to the trunk of a tree standing in a lake filled with 2 giant leeches, a dragon, and the Loch Ness monster all keeping her from escaping. Did I mention that the pond was surrounded by a canyon?)

Hoggle: Well let's go get her.

Sarah (Grabs him back and asks): How will we get past the monsters?

Hoggle: Want to know the truth?

Sarah: Okay.

Hoggle: I don't know.

Sarah: We could fight them! Everyone gather up! (Everyone huddles around Sarah)

Each of us takes one on. I will fight the Loch Ness monster. Tammy and Hoggle, you two will be fighting the leeches. And Ludo, you will be fighting the dragon. Ready? (Everyone puts hands on top of the others) On the count of three.

All in unison: One, two, three, go!

(Fight scene)

Sarah (After catching her breath): Let's go save Michelle!

(They go untie her)

Michelle (Rubs her bruised wrists): Thanks you guys! And who are these strangers that I am unacquainted with?

Sarah: Well, this is..

Hoggle: Sarah, I can introduce myself! I'm Hoggle!

Ludo: Ludo!

Michelle (Looks at Ludo): You are so cute! (Pets Ludo)

Hoggle: What about me? Aren't I cute?

Michelle (Looks him up and down then says bluntly): No.

(Hoggle huffs, crosses his arms and looks away)

(They all start to laugh except Hoggle)  
Hoggle (Turns around and looks at them): What?!

(They all laugh)

(Go to the throne room. Jareth is looking intently at the scene of the friends laughing in his magic crystal)

Jareth: You think you conquered the monsters but I know that they come back to life and twice as strong! ( Laughs, looks pointedly at the goblins) Well? Laugh.

(Goblins start laughing and Jareth resumes his laughter. We go back to Sarah and her friends)  
Sarah: Yes! We conquered the monsters! Now they won't harm us anymore! (They all cheer) Now, I wonder where Sheryl is….

(We go back to the forest where Sheryl is now lost)  
Sheryl (In a distressed tone): Jareth! Help! Sarah! Michelle! Tammy! Help! Anybody!

(Quick cut to the goblin king)  
Jareth: The only one I would ever help is Sarah. Goblins go fetch me some fine wine and cheese.

(A quick camera shot of a clock stating that there are two hours left. Go back to the lost and exhausted Sheryl. She sinks to the ground as if defeated)

Sheryl (Mutters): Help.

(Out steps a man from the shadows)  
Mystery man: Hello? I heard someone yelling for help. Was it you?

To Be Continued


End file.
